


The Problem

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem

The problem was that Elijah had known all along that Sean would kiss him back.

He'd been able to feel it in the way Sean almost breathed him in when they hugged, as if Sean wanted to memorize everything about him. He'd been able to see it whenever Sean looked at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world.

And when he was with Sean, he felt fascinating and brilliant and wonderful in every way.

Because of all that, Elijah had _known_ that Sean would kiss him back.

He just hadn't expected Sean to kiss him first.


End file.
